Cold Hands
by C.Cerise
Summary: Uraraka ha descubierto que Bakugou tiene manos frías ¿Qué hará para remediarlo? sabiendo el carácter del chico.


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Todos creían conocer a Bakugou, pero nadie lo conocía realmente, nadie a excepción de ella.

Uraraka se había percatado de lo diferente que podía llegar a ser Bakugou, como un gato, uno demasiado especial que no deja a cualquiera entrar en su vida, pero a ella si la dejo.

Cómo saber que Bakugou a veces también se coloca nervioso, es casi imperceptible gracias a su malhumorada forma de ser, pero le sucede a veces y piensa, y mientras piensa también reacciona, o también como saber que a Bakugou no le gustan las cosas de terror, dice que lo aburren pero ella está segura que es por miedo, como los niños pequeños cuando les apagan la luz antes de dormir, Bakugou se hace el valiente para ella e inclusive lo sobreprotector que es con aquellos que ama, como su madre, la ama y nunca dejaría que nada le pasará.

Hay muchas cosas de Bakugou que nadie conoce, excepto ella, y siempre se sorprende cuando ve una nueva faceta del explosivo muchacho, como en ese mismo momento.

Bakugou no suele mostrarse afectuoso en público, dice que no tiene que probarle nada a nadie y para ella no es importante, porque sabe cuándo la quieres aún cuando no lo vaya gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Pero entonces mientras caminan él la toma de la mano, está fría, demasiado fría para ser alguien que maneja un quirk tan cálido como él, eso la sorprende, pero le sorprende más que en medio de la calle le tomara la mano sin razón aparente.

— Tsk, camina cara redonda —Dice sin mirarla, está avergonzado, lo sabe porqué su voz lo delata.

Uraraka se ríe.

— ¡¿De qué mierda te estas riendo?! —Grita llamando la atención de todos.

Escucha sus comentarios, ambos los están escuchando, como todos dicen que esa no es manera de tratarla o que no merece a una chica tan bella, comentarios negativos.

Pero ellos no lo entienden, no lo entienden porque no lo conocen como ella.

— Hey preciosa, deberías venir con nosotros —Dice alguien de repente.

— Te trataremos como una princesa —Continua otro.

— Y lo vas a disfrutar —Termina concluyendo otro.

Ella ignora esos comentarios, pero Bakugou no, por supuesto que Bakugou no los ignora.

— Ven aquí y intenta alejarla de mi pedazo de mierda, porque estaré a gusto cuando te haya matado —Es una sonrisa sádica y unas palabras que no son solo amenazas, es una promesa real que aterra.

Pero no a ella, porque Uraraka nunca se aterraría de las palabras de Bakugou.

Y los hombres simplemente lo miran, tragan saliva y se van sin decir nada.

Bakugou le aprieta la mano, conteniendo su rabia y ella lo vuelve a notar, las manos de Bakugou son frías, demasiado frías.

Deciden seguir su camino sin importarles lo que están diciendo los demás, porque nuevamente ellos no conocen a Bakugou, nadie lo conoce tanto como ella lo ha llegado a conocer gracias al tiempo que pasan juntos.

Cómo ese mismo incidente, Bakugou no solo tomo su mano por qué sí, no, a diferencia de cualquier otro (e incluso de ella) no noto la presencia de esos hombres lascivos que estaban merodeando y mirándola. Bakugou si lo noto y como el sobreprotector que es no permitiría que nadie le hiciera nada aún cuando el simple acto de tomarse las manos en público le producía vergüenza.

Pero Uraraka no puede olvidar un detalle y es que la manos de Bakugou son frías, demasiado frías para su quirk ¿Acaso será una persona de piel fría? Ella suele ser friolenta, agarra frío demasiado rápido y por eso usa bufanda en la temporada otoño-invierno, pero Bakugou también usa bufanda, ella también usa guantes, guantes que mantengan tibias sus manos, pero Bakugou no usa guantes, no, porque Bakugou solo mete sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y camina con las manos protegidas bajo la tela del jeans.

¿Será que Bakugou también es friolenta? Nunca le ha dicho nada pero si lo piensa detenidamente ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho? Todo lo que sabe de Bakugou lo sabe gracias al tiempo que tienen juntos, nada sale explícito de la boca de Bakugou, todo está muy bien disfrazado con su malhumorado carácter.

Esa noche cuando Bakugou le dice que vayan por un café Uraraka como siempre se protege del frío con su bufanda y los guantes, sale con una sonrisa en el rostro y analiza el cuerpo de Bakugou, o más concretamente su vestimenta, usa pantalones largos, una chaqueta y la bufanda, pero como siempre segundos antes de salir de la casa mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y por primera vez nota cierto temblor en el cuerpo de Bakugou.

Uraraka se ríe.

— ¿Ahora de que te estás riendo? —Pregunta malhumorado, pero no es enojó, es curiosidad, quiere saber y ella lo sabe.

Uraraka cierra la puerta cuando sale y toma su lugar al lado de Bakugou.

— De nada —Contesta con una sonrisa.

Bakugou chasquea la lengua y comienza a caminar, ella ríe suave y camina a su lado.

Van a medio camino cuando Uraraka finge que está a punto de caerse, Bakugou con sus instintos felinos lo nota y antes de que ella pueda siquiera tocar el suelo la agarra de los brazos con sus manos, acercando su cuerpo pequeño al de él.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, cara redonda? —La regaña.

Pero Uraraka no presta atención al regaño que le quiere dar por su seguridad, no, ella con sus manos toma las de Bakugou sorprendiéndolo por un momento y las envuelve lo más que puede entre sus manos acercándolas a su rostro para calentarlas con sus guantes y el vapor de su boca.

Bakugou está callado, mirándola simplemente.

— Deberías tomarme la mano desde ahora ¿No crees Bakugou-kun? —Lo dice con una sonrisa en la cara, disfrazando sus intenciones.

Pero Bakugou lo sabe.

Porque Bakugou también la conoce.

Chasquea la lengua, su mano izquierda la lleva al bolsillo de su pantalón y con al derecha toma la mano enguantada de Uraraka.

— Vamos por el estúpido café, cara redonda —Contesta volviendo a caminar.

Ella se vuelve a reír.

Pero esta vez Bakugou no pregunta nada y ella nota como en los labios de Bakugou hay una pequeña sonrisa y en sus mejillas un ligero sonrojo mientras camina apretando su mano en la de ella.

Tal vez Bakugou nunca le diga sus sentimientos con palabras pero Uraraka lo conoce, lo conoce tan bien como él la conoce a ella y para Uraraka solo basta con mirar el rostro de Bakugou para saber todo lo que por su cabeza pasa.

* * *

Bueno, bueno

Hace rato que no me traía un one-shot así bien cute como este ¿Qué les ha parecido? Bakugou tiene las manos frías y es un friolenta al invierno, algo que solo Uraraka sabe ahora.

¿Qué les pareció la forma de comunicarse de Bakugou y Uraraka? Es corporal, algo que siempre he pensado que sucedería con Bakugou más que con palabras.

Bueno, hoy estaré actualizando mis historias como: Bésame Intensamente.

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
